In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), such as aerial drones, have become available for commercial and private use. For example, certain businesses have started, or have considered, using aerial drones to deliver products to customers. An individual may order a product from a particular provider, and an aerial drone may deliver the product to the home of the individual. As such, delivery of goods to consumers is becoming quicker and more efficient due to the use of aerial drones.
Drones may also be used for non-commercial purposes. For example, drones may be used with respect to aerial photography.
Airspace above and surrounding various locations may be restricted for a variety of reasons. For example, an airspace surrounding an airport may be restricted to ensure safe departures and arrivals at the airport. As another example, a no fly zone may be established with respect to various events (such as national sporting events, political rallies, and/or the like).
Operators of UAVs are not typically required to have current aviation maps and/or be completely familiar with aviation charts. As such, they may be unaware of certain types of airspace restrictions, such as temporary flight restrictions (which may be in place during a political rally or campaign stop, for example).
As can be appreciated, an individual may attempt to fly a UAV into a restricted airspace. Accordingly, at least some UAV manufacturers issue advisories with particular UAVs that indicate locations where flight is restricted. However, such advisories may be ignored by an owner of a UAV. Moreover, to the extent that certain UAVs may be programmed to avoid various restricted airspaces, certain individuals are often able to override such programming and fly the UAVs into a restricted airspace.